Lo que el viento se llevó y lo que trajo
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Un viaje de redención requiere tiempo para uno, para pensar el porque de las acciones que conllevan luego al arrepentimiento. Participa en el Amigo Secreto del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


_.Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto._

 _Advertencia: es posible encontrar OoC, también es posible que algunos hechos del fic estén desligados del canon original._

 _Este fic participa en la actividad_ _**"Amigo secreto"**_ **del foro** _ **La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**_

 _En esta oportunidad he tomado el 2do pedido de mi amiga secreta_ _ **Dachan Alein**_ _cuya petición original es la siguiente:_

 _2) Sasuke: Quiero el punto de vista de él con respecto a su viaje de redención. Qué vio, qué hizo, con quién convivió, si se topó con Orochimaru…Cosas por el estilo. Amistad, cosas de la vida, humor (Mi santa puede mencionar a Sakura pero no algo romántico, aunque si se omite del todo, mejor.) que empiece desde que dejó la aldea hasta que regresó._

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Lo que el viento se llevó… o trajo.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía al viento mecer la parte de su camisa donde solía estar su brazo izquierdo. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, extrañaba esa parte de su anatomía y se sentía casi un fenómeno por ser como era ahora pero interiormente sentía que no merecía llevar la prótesis que tan amablemente Tsunade construía para él cuando partió de la aldea.

Si alguien merecía recuperar esa parte perdida de su cuerpo era Naruto, él no, una gran culpa lo atenazaba por dentro y le hacía pensar que no debía volver a ser como antes. Estar sin una parte de su anatomía se suponía un nuevo comienzo, uno que se labraba con sus propios medios dejando atrás su oscuro pasado.

Pasó su única mano por su cabello y lo arrastró hacia su ojo izquierdo, no se avergonzaba en absoluto de ser un usuario del rinnegan pero ya su presencia causaba mucha inquietud en las personas con las que se topaba, andar con su ojo al descubierto solo hacía que se sobresaltaran más.

Su antiguo yo le habría importado un pepino lo que causara en los demás pero él había cambiado, Naruto y su constancia, su lazo de amistad le trajo al lado de la luz o al menos todo lo posible pues había momentos en que la línea entre la luz y la oscuridad era tan densa que se sentía caminar sobre sombras tan grises como el mismo negro.

Mientras caminaba hacia su destino recordó el día en que partió de Konoha teniendo como único pensamiento jamás volver a poner un pie en ella. No, ya no odiaba lo que representaba la aldea y sus habitantes, iba a dar su vida luchando por el bienestar de la misma tal cual hizo su hermano, desde las sombras, sin siquiera un reconocimiento pero sabiendo en su corazón que por primera vez estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Como había sospechado, su antiguo equipo no estuvo muy feliz, de hecho una vez más su excompañera de equipo ofreció su compañía y una vez mas él declinó su oferta. Un viaje para expurgar sus pecados requería hacerlo solo donde las largas horas de soledad le harían reflexionar sobre lo que hizo, lo que no hizo y lo que realmente pudo ser evitado. Además, había algo sobre lo que encargarse y con la compañía de cualquiera estaba seguro no lo lograría.

Para él aventurarse de nuevo en el mundo no era una tarea desconocida, de hecho era tan común en su vida que su poca estancia en la aldea le hacía sentir extraño tener un lugar fijo donde vivir. Ser un nómada iba más acorde a lo que era Sasuke Uchiha, además, él tenía un objetivo en mente, uno que quedó tras la confrontación con la diosa conejo.

Aunque pareciese un tema olvidado Sasuke no era de los que se olvidan las cosas y las dejaba pasar al azar, un problema debía ser solucionado de raíz porque se corre la posibilidad de verse envuelto en problemas más serios.

Cuando comenzó su viaje no tenía realmente un punto de partida, o más bien si tenía, sin pensarlo mucho la respuesta parecía obvia. Donde todo comenzó, el lugar donde la diosa conejo resurgió del sello donde permaneció por tanto tiempo así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió ahí para encontrar… nada, absolutamente nada.

Debía redirigir su búsqueda, mientras descansaba nuevamente bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol llegó a su mente con claridad un nuevo punto de partida ¡las dimensiones! Claro que si, Kaguya era un ente tan poderoso que caminaba entre dimensiones como caminar por la sala de su casa pero antes de encaminarse a lo desconocido debía ir por un poco de orientación.

Curiosamente no estaba tan lejos, una antigua guarida de Orochimaru donde habían pergaminos tan antiguos como curiosos y de los cuales nunca les dio verdadera importancia mientras fue pupilo del antiguo Sannin.

Lo que nunca esperó fue encontrarse de nuevo con sus antiguos camaradas. Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu. No había vuelto a saber de ellos desde que se fueron siguiendo los pasos de Orochimaru. Aun recordaba con claridad las palabras de su antiguo maestro.

─ De ahora en adelante seguiré un nuevo viento, el que te guía Sasuke ─ si bien sabía que medianamente mantenía contacto con Konoha, en realidad nadie sabía dónde o que estaba haciendo la serpiente. Ahora viendo a sus antiguos camaradas en uno de los antiguos escondites le hizo pensar a Sasuke en lo que trabajaba ahora, aunque conociéndolo seguramente en su eterna búsqueda de la eterna juventud.

Bueno, no era de incumbencia de Sasuke, mientras dejara en paz a Konoha el no iba a intervenir.

Hubo un pequeño intercambio de palabras entre ellos antes de Sasuke adentrarse en la recamara que pasaba a ser una especie de biblioteca, Karin al verlo partir quiso ofrecer su ayuda pero se mordió los labios, suspiró y se quedó quieta, al final una persona debía entender que si no era bienvenida en un lugar o en la vida de alguien más debía desistir. Le costó a la pelirroja entenderlo pero una vez se mentalizo eso le fue más fácil aceptarlo, no menos doloroso pues en el fondo albergaba algo más que admiración por un chico guapo. Para el momento en que Sasuke salió definitivamente del escondite ella miró su espalda y susurró unas palabras que aunque no llegaran a oídos del moreno bien que las decía de todo corazón.

─ Que seas feliz Sasuke, y que la vida te de la paz y felicidad que hasta ahora no has encontrado.

* * *

.

.

.

Miró el pergamino un par de veces antes de guardarlo, ya había encontrado la información que necesitaba y afortunadamente para él comenzar un viaje entre dimensiones no iba a desgastarlo tan fácilmente, ciertamente se requerían unas buenas reservas de chakra pero nada que Sasuke Uchiha no pudiera solucionar.

Concentró energía en su ojo izquierdo y comenzó su verdadero viaje. A pesar de todos los poderes con los que contaba ahora el Uchiha caminar entre dimensiones no era tan fácil o al menos no lo era cambiar constantemente de lugar. En momentos como ese sentía un nuevo respeto por Obito, bien sea por talento o el haber pasado tantos años usando la teletrasportación a otra dimensión que no mostraba siquiera signo de cansancio, pensándolo mejor Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que era la segunda, al final Obito había sido un persistente tal como lo había sido Naruto. Por las acciones del fallecido Uchiha, Sasuke no podía dejarlos en el mismo paquete pero esos dos tenían muchos rasgos en común.

─Sasuke, estar tanto tiempo cambiando de dimensiones te está afectando─ se murmuró a si mismo. Su cerebro necesita oxigenarse pues era la única explicación de por qué pensaba en Obito cuando debería pensar en Kaguya y lo que sea que había tras su misterioso ser.

Había trascurrido un tiempo desde que comenzó la incansable búsqueda, Sasuke se encontraba a campo abierto observando impasible el cielo de medianoche cuando observó un hecho extraño. La luna se veía tan grande, como si con cada minuto se fuese acercando a la tierra.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio que una bola en llamas se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, espera, no era una sola, al menos venían tres más y alrededor del bosque se encontraban un par de pueblitos de mercaderes y artesanos.

Rápidamente invoca Susanoo y se enfrenta a una tarea difícil, debe librarse de los meteoritos de inmediato. Uno fue enviado a una dimensión lejana, el otro destrozado por la flecha de Susanoo y la otra, más pequeña que las otras se desploma sobre el bosque causando daños no solo a la tierra sino también a los arboles, al menos no cayó en el pueblo, habría sido desastroso para todos.

Observó un poco el cielo y al no ver peligro inminente se dispuso a irse, solo que antes de emprender su partida un ave sin signos de vida y aun así conservar chacra conocido se acercaba velozmente. Dándose cuenta de lo que se trata extiende un pergamino y deja que la invocación de Sai se estrelle contra el mismo dándole el mensaje.

Leyó rápidamente y emprendió camino a Konoha. No había pensado volver pero todos lo necesitaban y al estar fuera Naruto, Sasuke sabía que era su deber proteger la aldea, además de ello había algo más ¡Un Otsutsuki descendiente de Kaguya! Él no quería revelar nada de lo que hasta ahora había encontrado por lo que debía ser discreto, más de lo normal, pero si creía que podía encontrar un poco más de información al respecto.

Era una lástima no haber tenido contacto directo con el bastardo pero ya habría tiempo.

* * *

.

.

.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo Sasuke siguió luchando contra el ente poderoso, luego de tantos años de ardua búsqueda al fin parecía haber llegado al meollo del asunto o al menos había avanzado más de lo que había hecho en una larga década.

En todo ese tiempo había intentado mantenerse alejado de todos no más que siguiendo la senda del viajero en busca de redención. Por un tiempo había viajado de nuevo con el antiguo Taka pero fue breve, la corta estancia en un par de pueblos y el extraño encuentro con ese sujeto del Sharingan le hicieron considerar ir de vuelta a la aldea, pero en ese momento mejor derrotar al sujeto usuario del Byakugan que incansablemente le atacaba e informar directamente a Naruto sobre lo que estaba pasando, un gran peligro se cernía no solo sobre Konoha sino sobre todo el mundo ninja.

* * *

.

.

.

Viendo el rostro de su amigo reluciente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja quien lo esperaba a la entrada de la aldea hizo pensar a Sasuke que así como el viento se mueve libre y se lleva las impurezas del mundo físico también era capaz de traer el agradable aroma de la primavera.

Naruto era ese viento, tanto de un lado como del otro, por un lado sus acciones incansables en pos de un amigo que se creía perdido logró llevar lejos la oscuridad y el odio que ensombrecían el corazón de Sasuke, por otro lado llegó a ser esa luz que guiaba su camino hacia la redención. Ciertamente el resto de su equipo representaba lazos para mantenerlo del lado del bien pero Naruto era el fuerte pegamento que impedía que se deshicieran.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

¡Uf! Al fin lo he terminado, me costó sudor, esfuerzo y dolor de cabeza escribir estas pequeñas líneas pero creo haber logrado el resultado.

Dachan, mi amiga, me pusiste en un gran compromiso pues de todas tus opciones no encontraba cual elegir. La primera pensé en hacerla, de hecho tenía la idea pero ¿10 mil palabras por cada capítulo? Nop, mis escritos no se extienden tanto, caería en un proceso de repetirme a cada momento y no, desechado.

Esta fue la más aceptable aunque me quedé estancada y no solo consideré hacer el de Kurama, de hecho hice un par de párrafos pero luego volví a esta, ya estaba adelantada, la idea estaba formada en mi cabeza.

Tal vez querías algo más largo pero entonces sería como hacer tal cual el libro, lamento que sea tan corto pero de igual forma espero te haya gustado.

De antemano gracias a todos por los review.


End file.
